


Micolash Pussy Indulgence

by Hambone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Morality, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Micolash and Damien fuck a student.
Relationships: Micolash Host of the Nightmare/Damien (Bloodborne)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Micolash Pussy Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested I call this by that title haha. Anyways the student in this is entirely unaware of what's happening so it is rape but otherwise it's very tame on that front, with the student as more of a prop than anything. It's entirely PWP beyond that so don't look into it much. XOXO Enjoy!

“Oh, do be a little more forthcoming,” said Micolash, striding down the hallway behind his longtime friend and subordinate, “the suspense is giving me shivers!”

“Patience,” Damien responded, grown too old to flush but certainly feeling as if he were, the skip in Micolash’s step bringing heat to his chest. He smiled over his shoulder as a cat before cream. When they reached the disciplinary laboratorium the headmaster was sizzling with excitement beside him, a kind of energy that hid behind his lazy grin and sleepy eyes but could be felt in his presence, making every hair upon Damien’s neck stand attentive. He took his time flipping through his keyring, as if he was not long intimately acquainted with the exact model for this particular door, letting the buzz seep through him fully like warmth from a fire. As soon as he opened the lock Micolash pushed past him, wringing his hands with delight.

The room was massive, more like a hall, meant to accommodate both scientist and scholar at once, but the setup Damien had chosen was one more personal, a simple table a third of the way down the maze of machinery. There lay a second year student, nude and bound, legs hung over the edge limply, with a single bag of fluid set to a slow and steady drip intravenously in one arm. The student was awake, albeit impaired, looking at them over his chest with wide but glassy eyes. His mouth was already tied over with a neat gag, saving them the bother of talking over him as Damien closed and re locked the door behind them. All of this would have been enough to excite Micolash already, but his attention was entire drawn to the young man’s heavily erect cock, bowed by its own weight between his legs. Damien watched his smile widen fondly.

“I found him fiddling about with one of the seniors in the library,” he said, following as Micolash scurried closer, “the other boy is serving detention, but I found Mr. Johnston here might be to your liking, so I thought I’d make a gift of him.”

Micolash, unabashed, grasped the student’s cock with the firm tenderness one might use to unwrap a delicate gift. The man mumbled slightly through his gag but seemed otherwise unable or unwilling to react, watching dreamily. It was no surprise Micolash was as dazzled as he was, for it was rare to find a man so well-endowed amongst the general populace, much less the throngs of skinny scholars who flocked to their campus, having worked hard to avoid the threat of the church’s draft. Mensis was a prestigious institution, only allowing the most dedicatedly studious to walk its halls, and it showed. Many students were high bred, delicate, not the hardened soldiers of the Choir or the robust brutes amongst the Executioners, and while there were many delights to be had with such young men it was always a true pleasure to see the glee that alit in Micolash’s eyes when they uncovered a real treasure like this.

“Oh, Damo, it’s perfect!”

He spared his friend an affectionate glance before turning back to the dick in his hands, marveling at how its own weight kept it from standing tall even when so deeply aroused, the shaft ripe and red.

“He weighs about as much as my forearm!”

Damien leaned in close from behind, on the very thin pretense of observing, and breathed in deep of his headmaster’s musk, just tall enough behind the man to reach the exposed skin between the collar of his shirt and the line of his wild curls. Micolash, aware but uncaring, wiggled a fingertip between the student’s foreskin and his cock head, peeling it back teasingly to fully uncover his treat.

“So you do like it, then?”

“Mm.”

Taking the student’s balls into one hand, Micolash stroked the shaft of his cock a few times experimentally, still seeming more awed than anything at how such an unassumingly scrawny student could have hidden such delight. As he gave them a good squeeze the young man’s head finally fell back against the table with a wooden thunk, proving that despite his heavy drugging he was still fully capable of feeling. Standing his cock erect, Micolash leaned in close and admired the flare of the head, running his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Damien put his own hands on Micolash’s shoulder, beginning to ease him from his teaching gown, which Micolash reached back to assist while simultaneously kissing precum from the tip, entirely focused on his task.

With his robes removed Damien now had a good view of the headmaster’s lanky body, too tall and skinny for any of their uniforms to have really fit him properly. Damien returned his hands to Micolash’s chest, massaging the thick fabric until he met the soft protrusion of his small breasts. They were hardly noticeable when he was dressed, tender old lumps that left no impact upon his figure, but Damien loved them all the same. He pushed his nose against Micolash’s neck boldly, leaning in a bit closer as he groped him, closing his eyes.

“Mmnm,” said Micolash, a distracted sound but one of recognition nonetheless. He was using his tongue to dip inside the student’s foreskin, trying to taste as much of his raw cock as possible. Taking that as his permission, Damien began to blindly twist at the buttons of their uniform vest, eager to feel more of his superior’s skin. The student had fallen into silence again, only twitching and mumbling on occasion as Micolash’s eager tongue thoroughly washed the head of his cock, which had begun to darken to a youthful purple. Finally fumbling open Micolash’s dress shirt, Damien managed to crane his gaze over his bony shoulder enough to see what he was doing somewhat, not bothering to remove the garments as he grabbed his tits again firmly.

“Ah, Damo,” Micolash muttered pleasantly around his work, “that’s the stuff!”

Then he dropped his head down and began trying to swallow as much of the young man’s stiff girth as possible, a truly impressive feat that had Damien instantly solid in his trousers. He had lacked any gag reflex for as long as Damien had known him, but it was still mesmerizing to observe his skills in action, particularly when wielded against such an impressive tool as this. His Adam’s apple bobbed outwards as he achieved his goal, nose buried in wiry black pubic hair, his tongue just barely peeking out from below his lower lip to cushion the tender skin from his teeth. Damien, who had been mindlessly kneading Micolash’s chest, managed to find some amount of focus and turned his attention in part back to the task at hand.

His breasts at this age were little more than a small layer of cushion beneath his broad, puffy areolae, enough that Damien could easily hide any trace of his having them at all by cupping them within his palms. Instead of concealing them, however, he sought instead to draw them out, pinching the dusky pink skin around his nipples and pulling on them. He was rough, but that was how they would both prefer it, and the pressure was required to tease Micolash’s nipples to prominence, hardening in his grasp as he continued to roll them between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged again and Micolash cooed loudly, bobbing his head over the student’s thick cock. Rocking against his backside gently, Damien alternated between hungrily squeezing the fat of his tits and twisting mercilessly at his nipples, until the abused flesh grew hot in his hands.

Micolash made a sound of impatience, then realized he was unable to speak with a dick in his mouth and pulled himself entirely off for the first time in several minutes, sucking in a deep breath through the strings of saliva and precum trembling on his lips. He waved Damien off hurriedly, trying to catch his wind.

“One moment,” he said, flexing his jaw. Damien winced mildly as the cartilage cracked, but Micolash seemed satisfied by it.

“I can’t wait any longer, help me up.”

He was already unbuckling his trousers with a speed and dexterity Damien did not dare interrupt, shimmying out of them without so much as removing his shoes. As he bent over to tug his feet free Damien was treated to a clear view of his bony ass and the dark bush around his vulva. Micolash’s cunt was soaked, a state it seemed to perpetually be in, clear slickness streaking down his thighs without the hindrance of underpants, something the headmaster was loathe to even own, much less wear. It was a wonder any of his trousers remained clean enough to be seen in throughout the week. He was struggling with his legs, eagerness turning his haste against him, which Damien decided to take advantage of by lazily fondling his bum with one hand, the other moving to release his own cock as the pressure became more than he cared to bear.

“Almost got it.”

Damien hummed pleasantly, sliding his fingers down between Micolash’s legs. He was so grotesquely wet. Intending nothing more than some light petting, Damien stroked him back and forth between the lips of his cunt, enjoying the lewd sounds even the smallest movement produced, taking his own dick in hand and jerking it along as his leisure. Micolash, punctuating the success of his struggle by kicking his pants into the wall, stood straight.

“Now’s not the time,” he said, but he made no move to stop Damien’s hand, leaning back a bit so he could roll his hips along with the touches.

“I’m merely assisting you,” Damien replied cheekily, releasing his cock to again grope for Micolash’s chest, “professor.”

“Ho-hoh!” Micolash cawed, remembering quite clearly a time when their positions had been reversed.

“How bold of you! But you know I can’t stand crediting others for my hard work.”

With a needy sigh, Damien relinquished him as Micolash separated them, flinging one leg up onto the table with uncanny flexibility. Instinctively Damien grasped the headmaster’s hips, helping him scramble the rest of the way up to hover above the somewhat forgotten student. He was still massively hard and glistening from tip to taint after Micolash’s expert attentions, and as he was straddled both of them took a moment to appreciate how truly endowed the man was, nearly half the length of Micolash’s thigh. He lifted the tails of his vest around his side so Damien could see everything as he reached between his legs and grasped the student, guiding them together. When they met he shifted himself around slightly, smearing the student’s cockhead with his lust until it was just barely kissing the entrance to his pussy, his labia opened around it like a dying flower.

He looked over his shoulder at Damien with a little grin, perched there daintily despite the effort making his thighs shake.

“Watch closely now.”

Damien was, his eyes lowered as he stroked himself slowly, waiting. He still managed to give Micolash a soft tut.

“Get on with it, lad.”

“Really!” Micolash feigned gasping, and then gasped in earnest as he dropped his hips, engulfing the student’s dick in his seasoned cunt. Even with his years of practice and the way he’d been dripping, the boy was big and he had to pause a few times, breathing heavily through his nose as he gyrated in place to loosen himself up.

“Oh, what a gift!” he swooned, cradling his stomach with one hand as he was seated. Damien shuffled around to the side of the table to get a better view, and Micolash’s other hand scissored two fingers around his clit, swollen and erect. As he caressed himself he drew back the hood more, till it almost hurt, letting Damien see all of his reddened sex. He knew better than to interrupt at this point, but Damien so wanted to, to reach out and trace the magnificent stretch of his pussy around that beastly cock, to take and pinch at his clitoris until his headmaster was arching back and yowling. Unsteady he fondled himself, obediently observing, wetting his lips uselessly.

With taut thighs Micolash raised himself halfway, all that was needed, exhaling happily as every inch of his insides was shifted by the movement, strained and wide, even now. He needed no time to brace himself, sliding down to be filled beyond capacity yet again with a loud moan. Time and lack of care had weakened his body, but he was still able to set an immediately brutal pace while only bracing himself by one hand. The other still furiously worked his clit, alternating between his quick, open-forked thrusting against the shaft to circling the bare tip with the pads of his fingers. His movements were sharp, almost violent, the wet sucking accompanying each thrust of the student’s cock inside him reminding Damien of a murder.

“Oh, Kos,” Micolash warbled, taking the cock in fully and holding it there, grinding his pelvis down hard around it, “do you hear us now? Do you see us, Oedon, as we make homage to the gift of life?”

As he stirred his hips Damien hunched in closer, jerking himself firmly, breathing in the heavy musk of sex, of Micolash’s ripened cunt.

“You are so beautiful, headmaster,” he breathed. Micolash began to lift himself again and Damien watched closely how his pussy slid easily over every vein, every ridge of flesh. Opening his eyes, which had closed in his rapture, Micolash gazed down at him, finding his pace again. It was a good cock, a wonderful cock, thick and stiff, longer than any average body would find comfortable, but his welcomed it, welcomed the regular beat against his cervix, the aching burn of the stretch. The familiar throb of his heartbeat was in his cunt, turning sharp and electric every time he dragged the hood back over his swollen clit, massaging the hidden wings of the shaft beneath his vulva. He had to hunch forwards to keep his pace, the pleasure turning his muscles soft.

“I can take waiting no longer,” Damien said then, giving Micolash a meaningful look, and Micolash merely smiled through a moan, bending further without stopping his hips.

“Come on, then.”

Just as frantic as he had been earlier, Damien stumbled behind him, dropping his trousers around his ankles. The table was short enough to accommodate what they intended, having been designed in part for the purpose of sex magicks, but Micolash still had to angle his ass outwards a bit to ensure his shorter colleague would reach him well enough, and it physically hurt to stop moving, to hold the hot shaft inside him as it pulsed gently along to his racing need, but he managed, even stilling his fingers around his clitoris, though they remained squeezing it firmly. Damien pressed two fingers at the back of his pussy, around his connection to the student, slicking themselves with his copious fluids before slithering up between his buttocks.

“Hurry,” Micolash urged, and Damien pressed two fingers into his asshole to the first knuckle, squirming inside him.

“I can’t,” he muttered. Bucking into him, Micolash shook his head.

“Not there,” he groaned, even as he pushed himself back upon his fingers to drive them deeper, “I want you both together, here in front.”

Damien could see his fingers slide back to frame the cock inside him, pinching his labia and pulling them wider still.

“Both of us?” said Damien in wonder, pressing hard with his fingertips the barrier between Micolash’s ass and cunt from the inside, feeling the girth of the dick already occupying so much space.

“I want the burn,” Micolash nodded, “hurry!”

His urgency left no room for questions, though Damien would not have dared regardless, and he pulled himself up onto the table behind the couple, balancing precariously. Micolash lifted his hips just slightly, the cock inside him sliding out a small bit, goading him on. Damien, enthused but a little apprehensive, pressed the tip of his forefinger against the rim of Micolash’s pussy, worming between the folds and the student’s cock.

“Oh, hell!” Micolash cried out, pushing himself down and taking Damien’s finger without hesitation, “that’s not enough! You cannot coddle science!”

Feeling rather giddy despite being chastised, Damien retracted his hand, sucking Micolash’s ladysalt from his finger. Micolash leaned further still, showing his spread cunt more. Damien pressed his cock head to the student’s shaft, nudging Micolash’s rim nervously.

“You’ll take responsibility if this goes wrong,” he muttered, and then he pressed. It was almost painful at first, nothing but the blunt force of trying to fit your prick in a too tight hole, but Micolash’s slick was dribbling down in glossy beads and as he continued there was, suddenly, give; at first nothing but a little, then a shift between them that had Micolash laughing shakily, his flesh dark and painful looking as it acquiesced. Damien bit his lip and redoubled his efforts, grunting in quiet discomfort, and with a distinctly hideous squelch he popped inside all at once.

“Hell,” he gasped, not even sure what he was trying to say as Micolash squeezed around him, “l-lad-!”

Micolash yowled joyfully, shaking his hips back to bring them both in deeper, and Damien complied eagerly, finding his movement easy now that he was inside, moving them as close as he could comfortably get. The student and the awkward position kept him from drawing their skin flush, but at the same time the tightness around him was enough to draw all the blood from his skull and leave him breathless and woozy, marveling at how welcoming Micolash’s cunt had become. As he tried to keep his balance in leaning back for a better view, he could see Micolash had again returned to massaging his clit, rolling his fingers over it in desperate motions as he clenched down.

“Hold yourself there,” Micolash said, voice going high and wild as it did when he was inflamed with passion, “I’ll do the work for us three.”

He wanted to protest, but Damien lost his tongue when Micolash lifted his hips away, making sure he could see the drag of his wet pussy across both their cocks. The headmaster was dedicated to his craft, again wasting no time upon adjusting to the pain for pursuit of the pleasure. He had had many large things inside him over the years, of all shapes and sizes, some less wisely chosen than others, but all things he had mastered, and the burn, the ache of the stretch was transformed to the thrill of success. He slammed himself down upon them both, moaning unabashedly as they in tandem pounded his womb, every thrust wringing more juice down between them. His vulva was soaked, pubic hair clinging to his fingers as he worked his clit mercilessly.

“That’s it, that’s it, work with me-!”

His orgasm built like a flood, hard and fast. Throwing his head back, Micolash howled, not letting up in his ride, each pump of his companion’s cocks inside him pushing him further than he had thought possible.

“Headmaster,” Damien moaned, wrapping an arm around Micolash’s waist to pull him more upright, giving in to instinct and rutting into him as they met chest to back. Micolash allowed it, jerking his hips down to meet him, the student still firm and huge alongside, spreading his thighs so wide his tendons popped. Grasping his hip, Damien helped him through it, kissing his neck and spine, harder than anything. The sloppy sounds of their coupling still managed to reach his ears through Micolash’s unhinged cries, almost too much to bear, and he found his headmaster’s breast again as he shagged him, squeezing a tit in his hand cruelly.

“I see them!” said Micolash, banging his head against Damien’s shoulder. As he did so his movements again became erratic, having failed to fully come down from the high of orgasm, another one budding inside. Damien was old, but continued stimulation had kept him spry over the years, assisted greatly by Micolash’s transition from eager student to studied teacher to fully realized headmaster. He’d worked beside his friend for decades, enraptured by his fresh understanding of the cosmos, his ideas about sex and birth and their place within the church. Concepts such as these were why they now hired hunters from the gutters, why they trained their students in the ways of Archibald, forbidden in every possible way and yet so enticing, so real that when Micolash spoke of the womb and the great lake he could not help but fall in love. He would do anything to realize the completion of their work.

He was going to cum, and Micolash was squirming madly atop him, slamming them together with bruising force. He pulled at Micolash’s teat, grunting loudly, losing pace with his hips because speed was now all that mattered. Micolash pinched his clit and shook, a gush of fluid squirting from the top of his cunt across the unconscious student’s chest.

“Hurry, Damo,” he said, arching and shaking, “hurry!”

Damien squeezed them close and gasped brokenly, balls drawing tight as he came. Micolash spasmed around him, squirting again in rhythmic bursts, clawing behind him to find Damien’s buttock and pull him closer, deeper.

“Yes, oh, yes!”

He clenched down hard, stirring them inside himself as Damien filled him, rising through ecstasy that simply would not stop, ears ringing. His hand tore from his breast to grasp at his stomach, sure he could feel the bulge of the two of them through his papery skin, feel each throb of Damien’s cum coursing into his long dry womb. He stretched out long and thin, draping himself across his friend’s chest, the last strings of his orgasm snapping at long last. He was drained, wonderfully so, content to lay still while aftershocks tingled through his cunt and down his thighs. His extremities were numb, ears full of white noise. Damien was mumbling into his shoulder with wet lips, but he could neither hear him nor care to, basking in the radiance of impending ascension. Every time they performed the act he felt closer.

Neither of them tried to come apart for a long time. It was not until Damien’s cock was long soft, and his legs aching from holding the position, that he was forced to back off. Micolash did not make it easy, hot and wet, clinging to him as if melted. He had to pull them away from the table together, and as the student’s still bloated cock bent and dragged from Micolash’s vagina he moaned groggily.

“He’s not coming up just yet, is he?” said Micolash, allowing Damien to hoist him about like a heavy blanket. His question ended with a reedy groan of his own as the student’s cock pressed against him hard, trying to straighten, and then popped out from his hole with a wet slap. The loss of pressure allowed Damien’s dick to slip loose as well, and with it a small torrent of cum and slick.

“He shouldn’t be,” Damien said, managing to push Micolash onto his own two feet so he could catch his breath unhindered. Wobbling in a manner which made his age apparent, the headmaster leaned heavily on the table, and Damien beside him gazed adoringly at his ass.

“He didn’t cum,” Micolash commented idly, poking at the student’s wet dick and watching it bob to and fro.

“I may have given him a heavier dose than recommended,” Damien admitted coyly, and Micolash looked over his shoulder at him, shifting his hips.

“How much?”

“Enough to make use of him for a few more hours, at least.”

Micolash grinned.

“Oh, you are too good to me, Damo.”

Hoisting himself back up to sit beside the student, he spread his thighs wide, giving Damien a lovely view of his well-fucked cunt.

“I think I’ll need some soothing before I’m ready for round two,” he continued, and Damien was already sinking to his knees between his legs, ready to serve. His vulva was still swollen with lust, oversensitive from his long orgasm. Damien laved his tongue between his labia and was rewarded with the salt of his own cum, taking long, deep breaths through his nose to savor the scent of Micolash’s spent lust. Reclining back across the student like a living pillow, Micolash closed his eyes and watched the stars dance behind them, sure he could hear their whispers grow louder.


End file.
